narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anime-Manga Differences
Complaints? Just checking that no one has any complaints about this page. I thought it was a semi-decent idea. Simant (talk) 22:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :It's important that it remains about differences, not all the things the anime has added. ''~SnapperT '' 02:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Is it okay to keep the Pronunciation Errors section? Simant (talk) 03:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds like a dubbing error, not an ani/manga difference. ''~SnapperT '' 04:10, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Pictures Would it be bad to add pictures of scene differences; or would that just get to ugly with too many pictures? Simant (talk) 19:56, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Citations I think that more of the Anime vs. Manga differences should be cited. Not all of the rare-known are directly proven as few are well-known by non manga readers. --Lazer81095 (talk) 23:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yah whenever i add i try to cite on this page... But some people just are copying from leafninja and not getting exact episode/chapter (pages). Simant (talk) 23:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Coloring I really don't think color errors belong here, since these errors were caused by the transition from mostly black and white panes. Simant (talk) 00:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :There are pages in the manga that are color. Example, Utakata's belt was different.Shelldone (talk) 00:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::So what? Those can go in the trivia of those characters pages. This is about events. Simant (talk) 01:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::those wouldnt be "color errors". they would be color differences. which is the point of the article, anime-manga differences.Shelldone (talk) 01:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Funny you should mention that particular error. I actually own a copy of the Second Artbook, which has the officially coloured images on which Utakata appears. Both show his sash to be orange, like in the anime. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::compare http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/naruto/images/8/83/Six-Tails_%26_Utakata.JPG AAANNNDDD http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/naruto/images/5/50/UtakataFloat.PNG :::::both are different, even though theyre both orange. Just so you know, there are different kinds of orange, either different shades, or deeper/lighter colors. As I said, I actually own a copy of the artbook. The differences in colours are negligible. The great differences in the images seen on the Internet are likely due to scanning errors. I have absolutely no doubt that the animators were well-aware of the colouring of Utakata's sash and made no mistakes in his anime adaptation. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) not errors, but differences.Shelldone (talk) 00:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Most of the color differences are due to the manga not having the color in time for the anime adaption or because the animators just screwed up. Either way, it's a difference and has to be put in this page. --Kracel (talk) 00:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :only stuff that is an entirely different spectrum of color should be listed, not simple shading differences, due to color loss in transition from paper to digital media. Simant (talk) 03:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you guys stop deleting the part about Naruto's sage eyes. I believe it should have a place in the article as it quite a big difference between the official manga colouring and the anime. :The eyes are orange in the manga as well--Deva 27 (talk) 14:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC) No they're not http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/420/03-04/